The goal of the Leadership Core is to ensure that translational goals of the POCRC are met. LAC investigators are responsible for ongoing evaluation of scientific and translational progress of all projects. If progress is not sufficient, the Executive Committee comprised of Dr. Urban, Principal Investigator, and co-principal investigators, Drs. Collins, Disis, Drescher, and Karlan, will take necessary action. The executive committee is also responsible for ensuring that cores meet the needs of projects without redundancy or conflict. In addition they are responsible for scientific leadership, including Inter-SPORE communication, coordination and collaborations, and for coordination and integration of POCRC activities, including resource allocation. The LAC will be responsible for coordinating SPORE activities and assuring communication between the cores and the projects. The LAC will provide overall guidance for the translational activities of the SPORE, building on established interdisciplinary collaborations. It will promote, oversee, and evaluate active interaction between the cores and the projects. Through the advisory boards, committees, and working group the LAC will provide the following functions: 1) provide overall management and coordination of the SPORE; 2) meet the scientific advisory needs of the individual research projects; 3) oversee, plan, and evaluate SPORE activities including inter-SPORE activities; 4) promote, oversee, and evaluate interaction of cores and projects; 5) encourage, select, and guide developmental projects; 6) provide mentoring and career development; 7) manage, distribute, and re-allocate SPORE funds and other resources as appropriate; 8) oversee IRB activity. To address the needs of the projects and the cores, experts in ovarian cancer, translational research, early detection/screening, epidemiology, genomics, immunology, statistical methods, informatics, and pathology have been identified and recruited to serve in the LAC. Senior leaders with relevant expertise will interact with each other on substantive committees as well as provide mentorship to POCRC investigators who are experts in their own fields but less acquainted with other disciplines that are critical to career development in ovarian cancer translational research and the overall success of the POCRC.